


Purple Scooter

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Wonder of Color [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Purple Scooter

John stood on the back porch with a mug of hot coffee in his hands. His dark eyes watched his little girl and two overgrown boys play in the snow. Her laughter echoed when Sam got snow down Dean’s back. It was still lightly snowing, and he knew that if he let her, she’d be out there all day.

Raising an eyebrow, he was trying to figure out what she was doing. Then his deep laugh could be heard as Sam went down into a snow pile, taking her and Dean with him. It didn’t surprise him when moments later, she shot out of the snow, running towards the back porch. “Daddy! I’m cold!” She laughed, looking up at him when she reached the stairs.

At 10, she looked more and more like her mother every day. He shook his head at her red nose and flushed cheeks. “Go on, go get changed.” He told her. “I’ll make you some hot cocoa.”

“Marshmallows?” She asked, hopeful. When he nodded, she squealed and rushed passed him.

Sam was shaking snow out of his hair as they approached the back porch. “Cold, Sammy?” John teased. He may not have given his boys the best childhood, but part of him hoped that this helped ease that for them. They got around Diane and were instantly kids again. “I’m making hot cocoa. Get inside.”

* * *

There was one thing that Diana asked for for Christmas- a purple scooter. When she rushed down stairs Christmas morning, she didn’t see anything that could possibly resemble a scooter. Sighing, she joined her father and brothers in the kitchen for breakfast.

“Morning, Di.” Dean ruffled her hair, earning a glare. “Ouch. Someone’s not a morning person.”

John laughed. “No, she’s not.” He agreed.

They ate breakfast, Diana’s mood improving as she joked with her two older brothers.

Finally, it was time for presents. John had gotten mostly practical stuff. Except for from Diane. She had the boys help her get a picture of him and her mother, and get it framed. He’d teared up, his eyes looking into the face that he was starting to see in Diane more and more. “Thank you, princess.” He gave her a sad smile. It was bittersweet.

Once all the presents had been opened, she was playing with Sam’s hair, trying out the new hair kit that Dean had got her. She grinned at her handy work as she went, thankful that Sam didn’t mind. “Oh, crap. I forgot something in the car.” Dean said before rushing out.

She shrugged it off, not having an interest in what her brother could have possibly forgotten. “What did you do?” John asked when Dean came back in, a decent sized box in tow.

That got her attention, making her look up. “I’m pretty sure our girl wanted something for Christmas…” Dean smirked as John groaned.

Jumping up, she rushed over, ripping at the wrapping paper that made it clear who it was from. Seeing the box for a purple scooter, she clapped and did a happy dance. “Thank you, Dean!” You hugged him tight.

John chuckled and shook his head. “She’s got you wrapped around that little finger of hers.”

“Oh, and like you’re any better?” Sam pointed out, teasing his father.


End file.
